


Sherlock x Reader: It Should Be Him

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Regret, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't you marry the right person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: It Should Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I remember writing this one, actually. I thought it was okay. xoxo

The wedding.  
Your wedding.  
John took your hand in his as a beautiful melody weaved its way into the room. Slowly, you both swayed back and forth to the music. Sherlock was playing on his violin, playing a song he had composed for you to dance to. Solving crimes for a living at one point, and then a husband the next. Your life felt like it was rushing so fast. You smiled a genuine smile at your husband, but, for some reason, it didn't seem right. Still, it was your wedding, and you wanted to be happy. You looked to where John's eyes were, but wasn't met with the soft blue you usually saw. Instead, yours chose to see blue-grey ones, piercing you. You felt weak, but stayed strong as the soft melody from Sherlock came back to your ears. You saw him, eyes on you, as you danced, and it crushed your heart ever so slightly.  
It should be him.  
It should be Sherlock in your arms, dancing with you, taking you as his wife.  
But no. You were (Y/N) Watson now. You were not (Y/N) Holmes.  
But you thought, yes, you should be. You should be with him. It's always been him.  
You couldn't be falling for that sociopath, could you? Not at your own wedding, no. You were with John. John was your husband, not Sherlock. But that caused pain to run through your body as John leaned you down at the last note. You put on a fake smile as he kissed you.  
But... it should be him.


End file.
